An Innocent Man (Episode)
An Innocent Man Synopsis ARROW RECRUITS LAUREL TO HELP WITH A CASE Oliver (Stephen Amell) still hasn’t figured out how to get back in Laurel’s (Katie Cassidy) good graces, but a late night bonding session with Thea (Willa Holland) gives him the inspiration he needs. Looking into a suspicious murder case, Oliver realizes an innocent man, Peter Declan (Guest Star Lane Edwards), was framed by one of the targets on his list. As Arrow, he asks Laurel to help prove Declan’s innocence. Meanwhile, Walter (Guest Star Colin Salmon) asks one of his employees, Felicity Smoak (Guest Star Emily Bett Rickards), to look into a $2.6 million withdrawal that Moira (Susanna Thompson) made without his knowledge. David Ramsey and Paul Blackthorne also Star. Vince Misiano Directed the Episode Written by Moira Kirland & Lana Cho (104). Summary Oliver takes Diggle to the hideout and gives him the antidote to the curare. When a weakened Diggle wakes up, he realizes that Oliver is Arrow and takes a swing at him. Oliver easily deflects the punch and says that he brought Diggle there instead of taking home because he wants him to work with him. He explains that there is a criminal elite in Starling City that is poisoning it from within and that he wants Diggle to help him take them down. Disgusted, Diggle says that Oliver is a criminal and a killer and leaves. When Oliver goes back to the manor, he discovers that Laurel is there waiting from him. She points out that Oliver disappeared after the shootings and that his family was concerned about him. Laurel assumes that he's being thoughtless and self-centered again and tells him that he should care about others. Once she leaves, Thea comes in, having overheard the conversation, and asks her brother if he's okay. He admits that it's the second time tonight that a friend has given him a hard time and tells his sister goodnight. He goes upstairs and tries to sleep. On the island, Oliver wakes up and finds his rescuer, Yao Fei, standing with a wild bird in a cage. The Asian says a single word repeatedly in Chinese but Oliver doesn't understand what he's saying. He takes a photo of Laurel from his wallet and looks at it, saying that he's sorry. When Oliver can't sleep, he goes downstairs and finds Thea watching the news. The newscaster is talking about the conviction of Peter Declan, who was tried for murdering his wife. Thea asks Oliver why he couldn't sleep and he explains that he was having a bad dream about Laurel. She wonders why Oliver didn't take a play for her and Oliver says that he has reasons and that he's not the same person. Thea considers and then suggests that he show Laurel his real self. The next day, Oliver comes down to greet his mother and discovers that she has hired a new bodyguard, Rob Scott. Moira informs her son that Diggle tendered his resignation, claiming that he didn't like how Oliver was spending his evening. Rob introduces himself and assures Oliver that he's a former SWAT member. As they shake hands, Moira watches the news and comments that she's glad that Peter will be executed in 48 hours. They mention the name of Peter's wife Camille and her employer, Jason Brodeur, and Oliver realizes that he's one of the names on his father's list. He tells Rob to get the car for him because he's going into town. When Rob refuses, figuring Oliver will give him the slip, Oliver points out that he can't go into town without a car. However, when Rob gets the car, Oliver drives away on his motorcycle. At the hideout, Oliver reviews Peter's information and discovers that he had no alibi on the night of the murder and that all of the evidence conclusively showed that he killed his wife. Jason meets with his personal bodyguard, Ankov. Ankov wanted to kill Peter but Jason assures him that framing Peter did a better job of covering up the toxic-dumping crimes that Camille had uncovered, than killing husband and wife would have done. The businessman is confident that within 48 hours, everything will be over. As Oliver prepares more arrows, he figures that Jason framed Peter and that the convicted man will need a good attorney. Laurel is working late and Joanna complains that her friend never tries to go out and have some fun. Despite that, Laurel goes home to review some dispositions. When she arrives, she discovers that the window is open and gets her gun from a drawer. Arrow appears behind her and uses a voice distorter as he talks to her. He tells her that he isn't there to harm her and that he's not who she thinks. Arrow informs her that Peter is innocent and that he was framed to cover up the real reason for Camille's murder. The vigilante walks calmly toward Laurel and pushes the gun down, and explains that he came to her because he knew she's do anything to save an innocent man. While Laurel considers that, Arrow slips out the way he came. The next day, Laurel goes to Iron Heights Penitentiary to meet with Peter. He insists that he's innocent despite the murder weapon in the trunk of his car, covered in Camille's blood. Laurel points out that the neighbors testified that he argued with Camille on the night of the murder. Peter explains that he argued with Camille when she told him that she found out about the toxic dumping and told her superior, Matt Itsook. He disagreed with her decision and she stayed with her daughter Izzy for the night. When Peter went to apologize to her the next morning, he discovered that someone had killed Camille. Moira goes to Walter's office to remind him about the lunch date that missed. He apologizes and explains that he's discovered a $2.6 million discrepancy in the company account. Walter assures Moira that it's probably an accounting error and leaves for lunch with her. Laurel goes to the station to talk to Quentin about the case. He tells her that he was convinced by the evidence and that he would have pursued the matter if he thought there was anything to investigate. Laurel mentions Itsook and Quentin tells her that the supervisor testified in court that that Camille had never talked to him. Laurel seemingly accepts that and goes. Quentin admits that he's surprised that she is defending a criminal but his daughter says that Peter may not be. Diggle goes to see Carly at the diner and she asks about his injured shoulder. She figures that he hurt it defending Oliver just as Rob escorts Oliver in. Oliver introduces himself to Carly but she simply walks away. While Rob stands watch, Oliver sits down with Diggle and asks if he's considered his office. Diggle doesn't believe that Oliver is sincere and the playboy shows the bodyguard Robert's journal. He explains that Robert really killed himself so that his son had a chance to go back and right his wrongs. Now Oliver wants to help people in Starling City that can't help themselves. He wants to do the same for Diggle, and explains that Diggle's brother Andy was killed with curare bullets: the same ones that Deadshot used. Diggle is surprised to discover that Oliver killed the assassin, and Oliver says that he wants to give Diggle the chance to really help people who need it by stopping the elite of the city. Oliver then tells Rob that he's going to the restroom and steps away. After a minute passes, Diggle tells Rob that Oliver is long gone. At home, Walter is busy working on his laptop, checking the monetary discrepancy. Moira finally tells him that she did it, claiming that she invested the money in a friend's startup venture three years ago. She promises Walter that she'll call Accounting in the morning and clear things up. Joanna finds Laurel at the office review Peter's case. She wonders who it is that convinced Laurel that Peter might be innocent and Laurel reluctantly tells her that the Arrow vigilante asked her to help. She admits that Arrow may be a vigilante and an enemy of everything she believes in, but that she's sure that he won't hurt her. Later, Arrow calls Laurel and arranges a meeting on a rooftop. She admits that he may be right and Arrow figures that Istook is the key. He promises to interrogate the man personally but Laurel warns him that she didn't become a lawyer to break the law. Arrow insists that he's doing what he needs to and Laurel asks him why he wears a hood if he thinks he's doing good. The vigilante says that he does it to protect the people he loves and swings away on an arrow-line. Walter calls Felicity up to her office and at first she thinks that he plans to fire her. He finally tells her that he wants her to investigate Moira's transaction and find out what is really going on. Felicity promises to do what she can and thanks Walter for not firing her. Arrow catches up to Istook as he goes home for the evening and darts him unconscious. When the supervisor wakes up, he discovers that he's chained to a railroad track. Arrow tells him to admit the truth and that the train is coming, and Istook immediately admits that he lied in court about Camille approaching him because Brodeur paid him off. He tells Arrow that he can find Camille's file in his office and the vigilante walks away as the train comes down the tracks. At the last second, Arrow frees Istook and disappears into the night. Oliver watches Yao Fei cook some food and reaches for the house. The Asian refuses to let him have it, points at the caged bird, and makes a wringing motion. Oliver realizes that his rescuer expects him to kill the bird and refuses. Laurel is at the law office alone when Arrow comes in and gives her Camille's file. She admits that she couldn't have gotten the file if she stayed within the law, and tells Arrow that Starling City needs someone like him... someone that cares about people's lives. Later, Thea comes downstairs and finds Oliver smiling. She teases him about it and he says that he took her advice with Laurel to be himself and that it's helping. Rob comes in and Oliver tells him that he's going to have to learn to keep up. The next day, Quentin visits Laurel at the law office and tells her that Istook came in to file a report against Arrow. He puts two and two together and realizes that Laurel is working with the vigilante and got Istook's name from him. Laurel insists that she did it to save an innocent man's life but her father warns her that she's now an accessory to the vigilante's crime and points out that she broke their promise to never lie to each other. Laurel goes to see Judge Moss and request a stay of execution. However, Jason and his lawyer, Swanstrom, come in and warns Laurel that she's slandering the businessman. Moss refuses to grant the writ, saying that the case file isn't sufficient to warrant a stay of execution. As she leaves, Laurel warns Jason that she won't stop. Later, Jason warns Swanstrom and Ankov that Laurel needs to be dealt with. Ankov assures his employer that he knows people at Iron heights that can dispose of Laurel and Peter when she goes to see her client. That night, Laurel meets Arrow again and he warns her that they're not done yet. She warns him that only a signed confession will free Peter at this point and he leaves to get it. Felicity goes back to Walter and tells him that the money was used to set up an offshore LLC, Tempest. The company doesn't exist in any official files but it did purchase a warehouse in Starling City. Diggle goes back to the diner and talks to his sister-in-law. She advises him to move on but he wonders if it bother her that they never caught her husband's killer. Diggle talks about how when he was a soldier he tried to make things better when he served in Afghanistan. However, since he came home he found himself guarding punks and rich kids. He considers doing something to help people and wonders if it's okay if it's not good, but Carly tells him that if he believes in it then it can't be wrong. Arrow breaks into Jason's office and demands that he confess. When Jason refuses, figuring that the vigilante can't kill him for fear of losing his testimony, Arrow shoots him through the hand, pinning it to the wall. The businessman's phone rings and Arrow tells him to answer it. When he does, Ankov informs his boss that the hit is going down in an hour. Jason admits that Ankov is at the prison to kill Peter and Laurel, and the vigilante knocks him out. At Iron Heights, Peter warns Laurel that Jason will stop at nothing to make sure that he's executed. Outside, Ankov contacts his contact on the inside and has him shut down the power. Oliver knocks out a guard and steals his uniform, donning a ski mask to conceal his face. When the power goes out, the guard tells Laurel to stay put while he goes to get reinforcements. The prisoners escape their cells and knock the guard out, and then advance on Laurel and Peter when they try to escape. Oliver arrives in time to shoot the prisoner and guide Laurel and Peter to safety. Ankov attacks them and starts strangling Laurel. Furious, Oliver attacks the man and beats him until Laurel, shocked, stops him from killing the man. The prison guards arrive and take Peter and Ankov away while Oliver slips away in the confusion. Once the riot is over, Quentin arrives with his men. He admits that Laurel was right and that Ankov confessed to Peter's murder and Jason's involvement. Laurel admits that her father was right and that Arrow is a killer after all. She saw him attack Ankov and realized that he could kill a man without remorse. Overhead, Oliver watches them from the shadows. Oliver asks his rescuer to kill the bird, explaining that he's never killed anything. The Asian ignores him and Oliver reluctantly opens the cage and breaks the bird's neck. As they leave, Laurel describes how the vigilante got in wearing a prison uniform and a ski mask. Her father gets an idea and drives his daughter home. Walter goes to the warehouse that Moira purchased and realizes that the keypad password is her dead husband's first name. He goes inside and discovers the wreckage of the Queen's Gambit. Quentin and Hilton have a CSU technician go over the footage from Deadshot's attack. They finally find footage of Oliver removing his Arrow costume from a trash bin. Laurel picks up Peter when he's released from prison and takes him to the park for a reunion with his daughter. Jason is arrested based on Ankov's testimony and Oliver crosses the man's name off of his father's list. Oliver eats the bird and Yao Fei speaks in English for the first time. He tells Oliver that he will have to kill more than a bird to survive on the island. Yao Fei then takes the Laurel's photo and tells Oliver that if he spends time moping over the picture then he won't survive. Moira meets with one of her conspirators, the well-dressed man, in his limo. He tells her that they have reason to be nervous because the vigilante is going after the people on the list. Diggle comes to see Oliver, who tells him that Rob quit. The bodyguard says that he's there to sign on with Oliver because he needs to fight for the city. He figures that he can work with Oliver to make sure that there are less casualties... including Oliver. Oliver insists he can handle it but Diggle warns him that he has no idea what war does to a person and what it can strip away from a man. He promises to make sure that Oliver remembers who he is. As they shake hands to seal the arrangement, Quentin arrives with his men and puts Oliver under arrest. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn (Credited Only) *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn *Glenn Ennis as Ankov *Christie Laing as Carly Diggle *Lee Vincent as Kelton Guest Stars *Lane Edwards as Peter Declan *Kirby Morrow as Matt Istook *William C. Vaughan as Rob Scott *T.J. Ramini as Jason Brodeur *Lesley Ewen as Judge Moss *Evan Frayne as Jared Swanstrom *Joshua Garcia as Young Guard *Mi-Jung Lee as TV News Reporter Notes *The Working Title for this Episode was Originally known as Salvage. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2319602/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/An_Innocent_Man *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Epusode:_An_Innocent_Man *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-an-innocent-man-season-1-episode-4 Episode 04